The invention relates to an engine block of an internal combustion engine with a clutch housing incorporated therein.
Such an engine block is known for example from DE 29 16 277 A1. In this engine block, the noise emissions toward the rear, that is, toward the transmission mounted thereon is reduced by mounting the clutch housing by way of elastomer intermediate layers and covering the clutch additionally by a shell reducing the transmission of noise.
It is the object of the present invention to reduce the noise emission from an engine block and, at the same time, to reduce the weight of an engine block.